Wrath Of A Goddess
by SammPaglia
Summary: Sam Uley lets his cousin and her friends live with him for a while. But they have a secret. They have powers, and they go to sky high. But can they keep their secret from the always watching wolf pack, and then there's the stupid hothead. betterthensounds
1. Character Descriptions

Disclaimer: I dont own Sky high or Twilight

Character Profiles:

Name: Amane Kai Yuricami Height: 5 6 Age: 16 Hair: Red Eyes: Emerald green, turn red when mad.  
Birthday: October 31 Attitude: Sometimes nice. really only talks when with friends. Very short temper.

Name: Tamashi Kai yuricami Height: 5'6"  
Age: 16 Hair: White Eyes: Purple Birthday: October 31 Attitude: Nicer than her twin sister, Amane, but still kind of mean. Also very short tempered.

Name: Ayaka Yoshikawa Height: 5'7"  
Age: 16 Hair: blonde and blue Eyes: blue Birthday: January 13 Attitude: Nice and Kind But protective of her friends

Name: Akemi Ashiuchi Height: 5'7"  
Age: 16 Hair: Brown Eyes: Black with brown specs Birthday: June 6 Attitude: Nice when she wants. but can be scary

Name: Kano Kimara Height: 5'5"  
Age: 16 Hair: multi colors of brown Eyes: rainbow Birthday: August 16 Attitude: fun. loving. always nice. unless her friends are hurt

Name: Rin Ama Arashi Height: 5'7"  
Age: 16 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Silver Birthday: January 3 Attitude: Curious. nice and bubbily

A/N: ok all the pictures of these characters are on my profile


	2. Sams House

"Hey, Sam. Its me Kano. I need a big favor." Kano said into the phone.

"What?" the voice replied. If it weren't for my really good hearing I would not have been able to hear his voice.

"Well, you see, umm… me and my friends need a place to stay for a while, until we get a house." She replied.

"Sure. How many friends?" he asked.

"five, six including me."

"okay, but I only have two rooms. You'll have to share."

"That's fine. Thanks Sam" She replies before hanging up. she put her iPhone up.

We are speeding down a highway at a speed over 100mph. We are on our way to La Push, Washington, where we will be staying for a while. It is the last place we have to go. Hopefully our secret won't be discovered, and we wont have to run. Me and Kano are in my

SSC Ultimate Aero, Ayaka and Akemi are in Ayaka's Stingray, and Tamashi is on her motorcycle. I am really far ahead of them, because I'm in the fastest car in the world. We sat in silence for a good 20 minutes.

"Kano, call your cousin and tell him we will be there in less than a half hour." I tell her. She nods her head and gets her phone. The cars we were passing were becoming less frequent and the foliage was becoming more green.

"Hey Sam, well be there in less than a half hour." She tells him.

"hows that possible?" the voice from inside the phone asks.

"Umm…. Amane doesn't like to drive slow." She told him. He sighed.

"that's fine we'll be waiting. Do you know how to get here?" he asks.

"yeah, I remember." She says before mumbling her goodbye, and hanging up her phone. We then sat in silence, the only noise being the song 'this is living' by Steven Strait.

"turn here." She says. I turned down the dirt road. After about two minutes, I saw a small blue cottage. On the porch was a really tall man and a pretty woman with 3 scars going down her face. I pulled into the driveway and Kano got up and ran to the 2 people on the porch, hugging the tall man. I got out, and walked onto the porch.

"Amane, this is Sam, my cousin, and Emily, his girlfriend. Sam and Emily, this is Amane, my friend." Kano introduced us. I shook hands with Emily, then Sam, and as soon as I did, I knew he wasn't human. No human cold have hands that hot. Fortunately, today wasn't when I was in a horrible mood, so they were their natural temperature, not burning hot, and giving away the fact I wasn't human. I pulled my hand back and tried my best not to glare at him, but failed. I couldn't help it. Instincts I guess. He was just staring at me.

"ooookay, awkward silence, a gay child has been born." Kano said. I just glared at her, very annoyed. She smiles innocently.

"I thought you said there were six of you, not two." Sam said.

"the rest are gonna be here any time now. Amane drives faster than everyone else." Kano said.

"Well, lets not stand in the cold, come on, lets go inside." Emily said, walking into the house. Sam and Kano Fallowed me."

"so, how long are you staying here?" Emily asked.

"in this house. No more than two weeks, in this town, well…. We aren't leaving any time soon" Kano replied.

"speak for yourself" I practically growled at her.

"what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Amane and Tamashi arent staying here. She's going to live in a town a few hours drive from here." Kano answered.

"why, you don't like it here?" Emily asked.

"I probably wont, but ill assure you, I'd rather be here than there." I replied.

"then why not stay here?" Emily asked, clearly confused.

"i don't have a choice." i replied.

"what do you mean you don't have a choice?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another freakishly tall guy coming into the house.

"Yo, Sam, who's car is out front. Its freaking awesome." He asked. I turned towards him.

"touch my car, and I will kill you." I said, venom dripping from my voice. He put his hands up in the air like he was surrendering to a cop, and started to back away, his eyes widening.

"okay, okay, I didn't, and wont touch the car. But the others might." He replies.

"others? You mean there is more of you freakishly tall people?" I asked.

"AMANE!" Kano hissed.

"what? Its true." I responded. She rolled her eyes.

"yes, there is more of us. Do you want me to stop them from touching your car?" the tall boy asked.

"nope, ill do it." I replied. As I got up Kano grabbed my arm.

"yes, please." She said to the boy. He nodded and walked out.

"why couldn't I do it?" I asked.

"Cuz I don't want to have to move again because you murdered people for touching your car." She replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't have killed them, just put them in the hospital with serious injuries."

"I still would have had to move." She mumbled. Then a group of freakishly tall people came in. they all looked at me and Kano. One looked at me in disgust, and asked,

"what the hell are you wearing?" I loked down at my outfit. It was a black skirt with chains on it with red leggings with holes in them, a red tank top with a long sleeve fishnet top on under it. and some black leather ankle boots.

"My favorite outfit, got a problem with it?" I growled. Before he could answer someone knocked on the door. Sam and Kano got up and went to it, then came back with my twin, Tamashi, and my friends Ayaka, Akemi, and Rin.

"Hey guys" i said.

"ok so i will start the introductions. ok Sam, Emily, and a bunch of people i dont know, these are my friends, Amane and Tamashi, they are twins, Ayaka, Akemi, and Rin." Kano said pointing to us when she said our names.

"hey i'm Jacob," the one i threatend said, "And these are Quil, Embry, Paul, and Seth" there was a chorus of hi's and then silence. it was like that for five minutes until my phone rang. i pulled out my iPhone with a diamond skull on the back and answered it.

"Hello." i said

"Hello, is this Amane Kai Yuricami?" a voice asked.

"yes it is who is asking?" i replied

"This is your principle, Principle Powers, and are you aware that you, your sister, and your friends should be in school right now?" the voice asked

"Wait that was today? We will be there as soon as possible." i said before hanging up. i looked at my friends. "We have school today, lets go." I said before leaving the small house. Kano said good bye to same before her and the others fallowed me.


	3. Dont Hate Meh

Dear readers,  
Im sorry i havent updated in forever, but i have an exuse, ive head a pretty bad time since then, i have had to get my appendix out, and then i have hade pneomania, strep, bronchidous. You name it i've had it. And on top of all of that i had to make sure i didnt fail school.  
Most of the time an author will now tell you wether or not she will be continueing the story, but truthfully, im not sure. I wrote first wrote Wrath of a Goddess years ago, with a friend. my friends were my inspiration for this story, and since i have moved across the country from them, i dont have much inspiration.  
If i do finish the story, i will be revising it first. As someone has pointed out, the writing is terrible. But i was what, 11? can you blame me. But now, after Journalism classes and being on the school newspaper, i know the writing is really bad.  
I have been recently inspired to write a Patriot fanfiction. If you have never watched the movie The Patriot, do. It is amazing. Though at first, looking at the cover of it, i thought it would suck, i gave it a try, and fell in love.  
I hope you are not too mad at me :) -Sammi 


End file.
